


PoisonTale

by RuunAwayFromMe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Angst, F/F, F/M, Flowey - Freeform, Goat Mom Is Best Mom, M/M, More tags to be added, Multi, Narrator Chara, Papyrus - Freeform, Reader Is Not Frisk, Sans - Freeform, Vines, lol, thorns, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuunAwayFromMe/pseuds/RuunAwayFromMe
Summary: Well, the AU name is in the works. Yep. Feel the cringe. Anyway, here's a summary of how you got there in the first place.—————————————————————————————————————————————
Waking up in the morning is tough. But you did so anyway. Having planned this for a long time, you ran with everything you owned (that amount was very little) to the Mountain. You were going to live there. But, it turned out that the legend was true. In a cave, you kind of, MAYBE jumped down the large gaping hole of your own free will. Yep, great job you masterful planner you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone's wondering, Flowey is based off of this flower which is said to be "cursed".
> 
> http://medplants.blogspot.com/2015/01/ranunculus-sceleratus-cursed-buttercup.html

Considering it was the middle of winter, it was strange to feel such warmth as you did now. One would think that the winter time would be filled with snow and cold air. But as strange as it is, you wouldn't imagine that flowers could be blooming and surviving in such an environment. But, defying beliefs, there they were.

A rather large patch of yellow flowers broke through the hard floor of the… cave? Wait, where were you? Thinking on it, you remember falling, falling, falling, then nothing. So you must be underground somewhere then? Not having a better name for it, you decide on calling this new undiscovered place the “Underground”. May not be creative, but it's descriptive beyond belief.

You push yourself into a squatting position. Looking around the dimly lit cavern you notice an intricately carved door a bit away from your current location. Pulling yourself up vertebrae by vertebrae, you start to feel your body tensing. Balance isn't being your friend.

After stepping off of those poor, poor flowers that had been crushed in the shape of your body, you fell back to the walls of the room just crawling, crawling to your destination.

The cave being almost pitch black, you don't notice when the wall juts out. 'Oooooohhhhhh….’ you quietly whine. Ouch, the wall got you right in your ‘sweet spots’, and oh boy did it hurt.

Clutching your way across the wall, you eventually somehow make it to your destination of the door. Entering, you stumble into a dimly lit room, somehow warmer than the last.

Looking to the center of the room a single yellow flower bloomed, unharmed and beautiful. You step toward the small occurrence. What miniscule amount of lighting there had been now ran like liquid down the assumed walls all around you.

Turning your head back to the flower, you were surprised to find that this strange plant was just as visible as before. Did it seem a little… closer?

‘No’, you tell yourself, ‘that's not possible.’

Closing your eyes for just a second, you rub at your neck. It definitely was not this near to you before! ...Right?

Right as you start to question your sanity, the tiny flower tilts its stamen to face you directly. Its petals shudder as if they were sentient. You crouch down, aiming to touch the strange creature. Just as the tips of your fingers were about to make contact with the yellow petals your hand was flung from the flower.

The flower turned its bloom to the ceiling before cackling louder than you'd ever known possible. When its face was yanked back to stare at you, the flower now had eyes and what looked to be a mouth.

“Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower! Hmmm… You're new to the Underground, aren'tcha?”

Stumbling backward, you manage to stand up. Your feet trip under the sudden weight, but tense up once you get steady. The small plant in front of you laughed.

“Huh, well golly! You must be so confused! Someone ought to teach you how things work around here. I guess lil’ old me will just have to do!”

The flower talks. Wait, it talks? WHAT? How? Why? What freak of nature is this?

Flowey narrows his eyes, smiling as if he had a scheme unfolding.

“Ready? Here we go!” Flowey calmly yet excitedly gave you some basic information. Almost going unnoticed a purple glowing shape emerged from your body. It had a lot of noticeable cracks, but was still captivating to you. From where it was damaged light shone bright, illuminating your face and hands as you reached to touch it.

“See that heart? That is your soul! It's the culmination of your very being.” He stares at the floating shape. A feeling of unease creeps into your mind, a visible shudder rolls down your body, spreading through every muscle you have.

This reminds you of a predator waiting in the shadows for the right time to strike. You just can't shake the uncomfortable feeling he stirred within you. He continues with, “Your soul can start off weak, but it can grow stronger in you gain a lot of LV.”

You speak up at the mention of this strange ‘LV’. “Ehll-Vee? What is that?” You tilt your head to the side curiously, yet still suspicious of this phenomenon in front of you.

“Well, LV stands for LOVE of course! You want some…. LOVE don't you?” He drags out the acronym until you're completely sure that's not all there is to it. “Heeheehee…. Oh, don't worry! I'll share some with you!”

The flower winks as several little white shapes (which looked strangely like bullets) appeared around him. “Down here, LOVE is shared through…. little white…. ‘ffffffffffffffrrriendliness pellets’!”

“Are you ready?”

“Move around! Catch as many as you can!”

Untrusting, you decided to step out of the way of the oncoming…. ‘pellets’. Your yellow host’s eye twitches.

“Heeyyy, buddy. You missed them. Let's try this again, okay?” Now you know this isn't right. He’s too…. forceful about it. Flowey the Flower once again summons a small hoard of ‘pellets’ and shoots them at you. And again you quickly jump away.

“Are you brain dead? RUN. INTO. THE . B-fri-U-end-L-li-L-ness-E-pell-T-ets-S.” Everything but shaking, Flowey sends the bullets flying in every direction.

“You know exactly what's going on here, don't you?” The simple design of Flowey’s face contorted, enlarging off of the stamen to bulge out of the demonic being. 

“Y o u j u s t w a n t e d t o s e e m e s u f f e r .”

Your expression grows somber, still tainted by suspicion and fear. If not for his last statement, you might've ran. Damn your conscience, you might've had a chance if it hadn't felt things. As soon as you step back, you feel a weight press you flat to the ground.

The first thing you feel is the soft touch of the vines which began to entrap you. Powerless to stop them or even move at all, you can't even cry out. As they cross and wrap, twisting and intertwining, they get dangerously close to resembling a certain…. familiar scene from a couple of your specialized “manga” and “anime”.

The last thing you see before your energy drains, is that your lazily outstretched hand fell lightly to reveal a figure of white, becoming blurrier and blurrier.

Soon, you don't see a thing.


End file.
